


John Proudstar Imagines

by cactiem



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of John Proudstar imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Disappearing Act

The last time John saw you was back in high school. One day you were hanging out at each other's house the next day you were gone with no explanation. John went around your house to only find it empty, all your things were gone leaving without saying goodbye. For years he had to live with that hole that you left inside of him. Now John was living in Atlanta in a mutant underground with other mutants, his friends. Every now and then he still thinks about you.

 

You were walking down an alley when it happened. It was dark and you felt the presence of two men following you. Your walking sped up but so did theirs and they were quicker than you. They took their opportunity and grabbed you. You thrashed in their arms, panic coursing through your veins. Something clicked inside you, like a different kind of energy was inside you. One minute they had a tight grip on your arms the next you fell to the floor leaving the two men grabbing thin air. You took this as your chance to run and so you did. You ran down the alleyway but not before you heard them say. "What the hell?"

 

As you ran past a parked car you noticed you couldn't see your reflection. You stopped running once you thought you lost them. You thought you were alone until you heard someone gasp behind you. When you turned around you saw a cop who was shaking with fear. Your previous lack of reflection was not the case now as you could see yourself in the window. The cop called in what he saw on his radio prompting you to run, again. Behind you, you heard sirens. As you turned a corner you saw more cop cars so you made a run into the abandoned building ahead of you. You frantically looked around to see if anyone was in there and when you saw there wasn't you relaxed a little but still on edge from the distant sirens you heard that seemed to be getting closer. You slid down a wall and hugged your knees, willing yourself to do whatever you did before and turn invisible. You had no idea whether it worked. All you could do was hope for the best.

 

-

 

"The police radio said this was the location." John said as he looked around the area using his powers.

 

"Are you sure they're still here?" Marcos asked looking around, not noticing anything to suggest otherwise.

 

"Yes, I can hear someone crying but I can't see them." He answered, concentrating on trying to get a location. "They're close by in one of these buildings." John stood up to get a better look at the buildings with the others following suit. They were in the industrial area and the buildings were massive.

 

"We're going to be here all night." Lorna pointed out. Marcos tuned out the conversation with Lorna and John and stepped forward when he noticed something. He lifted his hand lighting up the area and saw that the door was ajar and swinging in the wind.

 

"I think I found something." Marcos gestured to the door causing the others to look over. John raised his eyebrows in an I told you so fashion before leading the way. They all walked in silently as to not startle you. Lorna and Marcos went left of the building whilst John went right, following your sniffling. When he got to one of the rooms the sounds he heard coming from you were loud as if they were in the same room but when he looked around he saw nothing.

 

"Hello?" John shouted, looking around to see if any movement could be seen. "Look, I know you're in here. I'm not going to hurt you. We're not going to hurt you." He shouted again adding on the last bit when Lorna and Marcos joined him.

 

"We're just like you." Lorna added showing you her powers.

 

"Please come out." John pleaded. When you first heard his voice you began to calm down. You recognised that voice, like you've heard it before. You finally stopped crying wiping your tears away with your sleeves. As you looked up you saw who was talking to you and that's when it clicked. You recognised the voice because it belonged to your childhood friend, just a little deeper than you remembered.

 

"John?" You asked as you de-camouflaged yourself startling everyone in the room. John looked at you with confusion as he tried to rack his brain to see if he knew you when it clicked. The Y/C/H. The Y/C/E. The melodic voice.

 

"Y/N?" He questioned with disbelief.

 

"Wait, you know them?" Marcos interrupted.

 

"Yeah, me and Y/N grew up together." John answered his lips tugging up into a smile.

 

"I didn't want to leave, John." You blurted out. "Not without saying goodbye. It's just that I had no choice."

 

"It's okay, Y/N. We're here now."


	2. Relax, It’s Halloween

For once you all managed to have one night away from the outside world trying to hunt you down because you are mutants. You however couldn't just take a night off. "Come on, relax a little." John said, embracing you lovingly from behind. "The feds are still going to be there tomorrow. Tonight though, relax." John handed you a drink that he procured from someone passing by.

 

"John... they're still out there. They aren't taking a break. They could attack any minute." You fretted.

 

"Y/N, they don't know about this place, we'll be fine." John was now facing you, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear his hand lingering on your cheek. "Relax. Have a drink. It's Halloween after all." You rolled your eyes and groaned knowing that your boyfriend wouldn't let this go.

 

"Ugh, fine." You conceded. John handed you a drink smiling as he did due to his accomplishment of getting you to relax. You sceptically looked at the drink before downing it, wincing as it went down. "Honestly, I want to throw you in the bonfire right now."

 

"See, that's the spirit." He grinned as he lead you to the rest of the group dancing around the bonfire. Everyone was watching in awe as one of the mutants in the group was using their power to get the bonfire to change colour. A small smile appeared on your face as you watched everyone dance and talk without a care in the world, without having to worry about the feds. "Is that a smile I see?"

 

"Shut up." You mumbled, the smile not leaving your lips once. The song changed to one of your favourites. It was a fast one that got everyone up on the makeshift dance floor.

 

"Come on, let's dance." John suggested. You scrunched your nose up at the suggestion as you were a terrible dancer. "I know for a fact this is your favourite song."

 

"It is..." You started but before you could decline the offer John already put his hands on your waist and started dancing. The longer you were like that the more relaxed you felt. That was until you heard rustling in the trees. "Did you hear that?" You asked, tensing up. Your head snapped to the direction the sound came from.

 

"What?" He replied not having a clue as to what you were on about. Your grip tightened on John's arm as you heard more rustling.

 

"That. The rustling in the trees. It sounds like someone is in there." John's head snapped in the same direction as yours trying to make out if he can see anyone. When he saw nothing he started heading into the surrounding trees, in the same direction as the sounds, but you stopped him before he could get any further. "Why would want to go and investigate the strange noise?" You whispered.

 

"It'll be fine, Y/N. It's probably just a squirrel or something." John said, grinning at your hesitation before going further into the trees with you reluctantly following behind.

 

As you and John walked further into the trees the music from the party got quieter and the sounds of the nocturnal animals got louder. After what felt like ages of walking you took a break to catch your breath, as you did you took in your surroundings noticing nothing out of the ordinary. That was until you heard the rustling of the trees and twigs breaking behind you. You snapped your head immediately into that direction and saw nothing. Not even John. "John? John!" You whisper shouted not wanting to draw attention to you if anyone else was out there with you. When you heard nothing you carefully walked towards the direction that you heard the sounds. "John! Seriously, this isn't funny. John!" You walked further until you reached an opening with nothing there, you looked around though trying to see if you could see anything unusual. Frowning when you saw nothing you turned back around only to be met with two masked people resulting in you screaming. The two masked people took off the masks and started laughing doubling over as they did. They revealed themselves to be Marcos and Lorna. Their laughter was soon joined in by John's causing you to scowl in his direction.

 

"Your face was priceless." Marcos managed to get out between his laughter.

 

"What? It's Halloween." John shrugged as he grinned.

 

"I will so get you back next year." You promised pointing at everyone. "All of you."


	3. Something Positive

"Why am I up this early?" You asked as you followed John down a dirt path not far from the base.

 

"It's ten in the morning" John pointed out, brushing the branch out of the way of the path to let you past.

 

"Exactly." You groaned. "Why am I out here anyway?"

 

"Because..." He started as he lead you into the clearing in the middle of the trees. "I'm going to help you control your powers."

 

You glanced around before shaking your head and turning to leave. "I'm going back to bed."

 

"Wait, Y/N!" John called out after you causing you to stop in your tracks.

 

"No. You don't understand these, these powers aren't a gift they're a curse." You gestured to your hands, a cool mist coming from them. "They can't be controlled."

 

"That's where you're wrong, Y/N. They can be controlled. They are a gift. You just got to think of something positive instead of letting it be controlled by anger and fear."

 

You scoffed. "Easier said then done. Especially when you have nothing positive in life."

 

"Let me help you." John pleaded. You mulled his offer over for a few minutes knowing that he wouldn't stop until you said yes.

 

"Ugh, fine. But I'm telling you that it's going to be a waste of time." You reluctantly gave in, rolling your eyes as you walked back to where John was standing. "What do you want me to do?"

 

"First, think of something positive. Something that you love." You glared at John until you realised he was serious by the way his expression didn't change.

 

"Let's see..." You started, pretending to think about it. "Right now, I love a slice of the cheesiest pizza you can get." You said deadly serious before a huge grin formed on your lips and John's soon matching.

 

"A slice of the cheesiest pizza you can get?" John asked to ensure you are serious. You nodded in response, your lips still turned up into a grin. "That'll do for now. Next, I want you to hit that bottle over there." John pointed to a bottle that was stood on a rock just in front of a tree. You eyed the target and hesitantly brought up your hands in a fighting stance. You closed your eyes, taking a breath as you did and focused on the thing you love. As you did you felt your hands grow colder and then heard a blast of ice. When you carefully opened your eyes, you noticed the bottle was untouched but the tree behind it was covered in ice.

 

"Oops, my bad." You shrugged.

 

"Again." Was all John said. You widened your eyes at him wondering if he is serious but when you saw he was you tried again. This time with the same result as before. "Again." He repeated. It went like this for a while until you couldn't take it anymore. You were getting no where with controlling your powers and you were frustrated. It was shown by the fact you couldn't stop your hands from emitting a cold mist around them. "Again." John said once more, this time with a calmer tone.

 

"I can't." You yelled flashing your icy blue eyes that are a side effect of your powers.

 

"Yes you can." He insisted reaching out to hold your hand but you yanked them away before he could. Afraid that you may hurt him. John went out on a limb and walked over to you with the intention on doing something he wanted to do since he met you. He was now standing in front of you with only a small gap separating you both. You turned away not wanting him to see you like this, see you without control. John cupped his hand around your cheek and crashed his lips onto yours. You tried to move away from him but he was much stronger than you. You could feel John getting colder, another side effect of your powers is that if they're not under control they can hurt someone, like they are doing now. You didn't want to hurt him. Quite the opposite actually, you liked John and you wanted to do this since the moment you saw him. Since then you had this connection that you couldn't explain.

 

You shut your eyes, willing yourself to control your powers. As you did you no longer felt cold mist coming from your hands. Your icy white hair now turned back to Y/H/C. Your icy blue eyes now Y/E/C. John pulled away, gasping for air. You brought your hand up in shock of what just happened. "Oh, my god. Why did you do that? I could have killed you." You exclaimed.

 

"But you didn't." John replied after catching his breath back.

 

"I could have." You repeated, more calmer than before.

 

"But you didn't. I knew that you could control your powers and you wouldn't let me die."

 

"What if I didn't though? You were willing to die to help me?" You asked in disbelief that someone would be willing to die for you.

 

"Yes."


	4. Jealousy

Laughter filled the room as you were laughing at some joke someone told you. That someone was Danny. He was a mutant who regularly passes through the mutant underground. John didn't like him as he was clearly flirting with you every time he sees you but you couldn't see it. You kept telling John that Danny was just being nice and that he did it to everyone, John knew though. He knew that Danny had an ulterior motive and that was to sleep with you. He still does that even when he knows John is your boyfriend. "Are you sure I can't punch him in the face? What if I just break his nose a little?" John asked Marcos as he watched you laugh at another one of Danny's jokes.

 

"I would advise against it." Marcos looked up at the scene John was watching and smirked at his friends jealousy. "I mean, I know your invincible and stuff but the guy can literally teleport you to Canada. Then you would be out of the way for good and he can make his move on Y/N." John chose to ignore Marcos instead he looked back over to you only to be met with Danny's hand resting on your arm and you looking displeased at the act. He stormed right over ready to step in but you were already taking care of it.

 

"Remove the hand before I remove it for you." You challenged, glaring at him until he removed it.

 

"What's going on?" John asked aiming the question at Danny.

 

"Nothing to worry about, John." Danny answered coolly not taking his eyes off you.

 

"Really? Because to me it looked like you had your hand on my girl and flirting with her." John crossed his arms intimidating him.

 

Danny was about to give a witty remark but before he could you stepped forwards so you were face to face with him. "I think it's best if you go back to whatever hole you came from." You spat. When he didn't move you raised eyebrows, asking if he really wants to do this, and made a move to get ready to attack him with your powers if necessary. "Leave." Danny held his hands up in defeat before walking away, reluctantly giving up.

 

"You okay?" John asked. He hand snaking into yours. Your powers disappearing when you felt his touch.

 

"I should have believed you when you said he was flirting with me. He just can't take no for an answer." You answered, shaking your head at how blind you were. "Next time I see him I swear I'll kick his ass." John's smile turned into a grin which you saw out of the corner of your eye. "What?" You questioned him.

 

"Nothing. You just reminded me how much I love you."

 

"Is that so?" You whispered. Your lips close to touching his. He nodded before closing the gap between the two you, planting his lips on yours.


	5. Anchor

"We can't break into a high maximum prison just to get Lorna out. It's a suicide mission." One of the mutants said. Right now there was a meeting discussing about whether we should break Lorna out. Most of them were divided with only you and Marcos willing to do it and John being on the fence.

 

"Well it's a good thing no one asked for your opinion then." You snarked at them. John gave you a look asking if you are serious. "What? They can't be serious. Lorna has saved all of our asses before. We can't just leave her to rot in prison."

 

"Look, Y/N I don't know if you know basic math but saving one life just to sacrifice lots of others isn't practical or worth it." The same person as before stated, getting up so they were standing in the middle of the group now. You raised your eyebrows to say as if you just said that. You too got up from where you were leaning so you were now standing opposite them. Throughout the whole meeting you tried to keep your anger in check but right now it is simmering over the edge. Your hands were now in closed fists to the side you, the room dropped in temperature and the clouds outside began to turn grey. When John noticed this happening he slid to the side of you and held your hand calming you down, John learned ages ago was that he was your anchor and that he could calm you down something he has had to do numerous times.

 

"We are not leaving Lorna. End of discussion. Whether you help, any of you, is your choice." You told them before walking away back to yours and John's room.

 

John decided to follow after you to see if you were okay. The closer he got to your room he heard crashes and bangs. As he walked through the door you turned around, about to throw something at the wall but stopped when you saw it was only John. "Woah, it's just me." John said holding his hands up in defence. You relaxed dropping the thing on the floor.

 

"We need to save her, John. We- we can't just let her rot in prison. I won't let it happen. Lorna needs us more than ever." You cried. John hated seeing you like this. You cared deeply for everyone in the mutant underground like they were you own family, well to you they were, but you cared more for Lorna. She is your best friend.

 

John came over, pulling you into a hug. "And we will save her, Y/N. I promise you that but we can't go in guns blazing, okay? We need to figure out a plan first." You sighed when he said that, trying to pull away but John wouldn't let you. "Hey, no look at me, Y/N. We need to figure out a plan so no one gets killed or hurt or arrested. I can't lose you too." You knew he was right and you hated it.

 

"I hate it when you're right." You groaned causing John to smile. "This is why we work so well together. I'm the hot headed, jump in head first without thinking about one while you are calm and collected and always plans ahead." John's smile widened.

 

"Let's figure out how we're gonna save Lorna."

 

"Let's."


	6. A Thousand Times, Yes

John was nervous. He normally has nerves of steel but right now he was nervous. He was sat on the chair in the makeshift office looking at the box in his hand. Staring at it as if he was waiting for it to tell him to do it. You walked in to the office causing John to shove the box hastily into his pocket so you wouldn't see it. "I just came to grab a few things that is needed downstairs." You told John, not noticing his weird behaviour. John was about to say something but you were gone as quickly as you had arrived. He smiled to himself at how much of a busy body you were and how much you were helping the mutant refugees. For as long as John has known you, you were always like this. You were always caring for others and putting their needs before yours. It was one of the many things that made him fall for you.

 

When he knew the coast was clear he got the box out again and began playing with it in his hand. "Still haven't asked her, huh?" Marcos said as he gestured towards the box in John's hand. John was now joined by Marcos and Lorna in the office.

 

"I just- I know it's stupid but I can't help but think she will say no." John sighed.

 

"That's ridiculous. Everyone knows how much Y/N loves you. She would never say no." Marcos assured him.

 

"Exactly and this is how you are going to ask her." Lorna began as she went on to tell John how he should propose to you.

 

-

 

The plan was set in place. All John had to do was find you. He searched the bottom floor found you sitting on a bed with one of the children that had come in recently playing some game with them. A smile formed on his face, John knew that he wanted to do this. He walked over and sat next to you on the bed. "Hey." He greeted, kissing you on the cheek. "I've got something to show you." He held his hand out for you to hold so he could lead you to what he wanted to show you. You took his hand and told the young mutant that the game would be continued soon before letting John lead you to wherever it was he was taking you. On the way there he told you to shut your eyes and you obliged, every so often he would tell you to watch your step or mind your head. After walking up plenty of stairs John opened a door, the cold hitting you immediately. You were on the roof, you realised. You walked a few more steps forward so you were standing in the middle of the roof. "Okay, now you can open them."

 

When you did you were in awe. You were met with a what appears to be a makeshift bed with lots of blankets on the floor. Above you was mismatched fairy lights that have accumulated over the years in the underground. "You did this all for me? This is amazing." You said, still in awe. From the roof you could see the trees in the forest go for miles and miles all around you. It was a clear night, no clouds in the sky, and because you were in the middle of nowhere there was no light pollution so you could see the nights sky dotted with what looks like thousands of stars.

 

"Of course I did. I know things have been busy lately and because of that we missed out anniversary so I thought I'd make it up to you with this." John told you gesturing around. You blushed at his kind gesture. Even though the two of you have been together for about four years now he still manages to make you blush. "Sage told me that there should be a shooting star tonight and if we're lucky we might be able to see it." You looked up to sky again taking in the sight. With everything going on you haven't really stopped and taken in the world around you. Tonight was a nice change. "It'll be a while before it should come so I thought we could do something else to pass the time." You raised your eyebrow wondering what else John had planned. He got his phone out and scrolled to find the song he needed before locking the phone and placing to the side, on an old box. Music started playing and immediately you recognised the song.

 

"Oh, my god." You gasped. "I remember this song." John wrapped his arms around your waist and you wrapped yours around his neck and started dancing, well more like swaying, to the music.

 

John nodded remembering the fond memory he had associated with the song. "It was the first time we met." He started reminiscing. "Me and a few friends were on the way back from... I don't even remember where-"

 

"Supply run from Florida." You interrupted.

 

"Yes. Supply run from Florida. We were on our way back and we needed a place to lay low as we had the cops on our backs. We stumbled across this abandoned building which turned out not to be abandoned at all."

 

You laughed thinking back to what happened next. "Everyone thought you were cops or something and were ready to attack. I have never seen four grown men that scared in my life."

 

"Ha ha." John glared at you playfully before carrying on with the story. "We managed to convince you and eventually with some persuading we were allowed to stay. I saw you tend to everyone making sure they had food or if they were warm enough. I thought you were an incredible woman. I still do. I remember I couldn't get to sleep that night so I got up and walked about and I heard music coming from this room so I went to check it out. I found you dancings around the room as you swept up the floor, singing into the broom as you did. You had some eighties radio station on."

 

"Tina Turner, what's love got to do with it." You hummed thinking back to the song.

 

"Somehow you got me to dance along with you. How you did that I will never know." John laughed shaking his head slightly. He stopped swaying and stood still taking both of your hands in his. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that ever since that day I knew you were the one for me. Even with everything right now not being certain. I know for sure one thing that is certain is you and me, always. I know for certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

 

You gasped bringing your hands to your mouth. "What are you trying to say?" You asked even though you had an inclining as to what he was asking.

 

"Y/N Y/L/N, will you do me the honour of being my wife." John asked you, the ring now in his hand.

 

"Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes!" You grinned, tears of joy now falling freely down your cheeks.


	7. Something You Said

"They're in one of the lake houses." John told Marcos and Lorna. The radio picked up on a sighting of a mutant, you, down by the lake. They decided to get to you before the Sentinel Services did.

 

"If you haven't noticed we are surrounded by lake houses." Marcos pointed out.

 

John ignored Marcos and tried to focus in on your location. "She's in that one." He told them pointing to a lake house that looks older than the others and abandoned.

 

You were in the boat shed at the back of the lake house, bordering it up. It was old and decrepit and you knew it wouldn't stand an attack from Sentinel Services but it was your only option. You paced around the space planning your next move, occasionally looking out of the small hole in the bordered up window.

 

John, Marcos, and Lorna made their way into the house. Dust covered every surface and laid untouched as a result of no one occupying the place for years. They did a quick sweep of the place even though I knew you weren't in there. They eventually made there way to the boat shed at the back of the property. The moment they walked through the door they were met with various tools that were laying around floating in the air, all aimed at them. "Whoah, easy. We're not here to hurt you." John said holding up his hands in defence. Marcos and Lorna followed suit to show they weren't a threat. You turned to face them, your hand emitting a red glow as you were controlling the tools ready to attack if necessary.

 

"Then leave." Was all you said.

 

"We're here to help you." Lorna spoke up. "Look, we're just like you." She brought her hands down from a defence position and used her powers to bring the hammer, the one thing that wasn't floating, towards her hand. You brought your hand down letting all of the tools fall to the ground but you still remained uninterested with going anywhere with the three mutants that stood before you.

 

"I don't need your help. There's the door." You gestured towards the door before turning back to the table where your bag with what little personal belongings you owned laid.

 

"I don't know if you know this but Sentinel Services are on their way to this location right now." Marcos inputted trying to persuade you to come with them.

 

"In fact they're almost here." John added. Using his heightened sense he could hear multiple sets of sirens coming closer and closer. They still had a little time to persuade you but not much.

 

"Then you better get going then." You said. Your attention still fully on you sorting out your bag.

 

"Let us help you. We have a HQ not to far from here. There we can help you and provide you with sanctuary or you could come and work for us. Help us fight." John insisted trying to persuade you once more while Marcos and Lorna became look outs leaving John to handle it.

 

"That's a tempting offer but I'm gonna have to pass." You told him, your attention now fully back onto him. "Look, what you're doing is great and all but it isn't my fight."

 

"That's where you're wrong. It is your fight. It's every damn mutants fight. We stick together. We help each other. It's the only way to ensure out survival. We need each other, now more than ever." John started. He was about to add more but got interrupted by Marcos.

 

"Look, if they don't want to come that's fine but we have to go now." He instructed John. John nodded and turned back to you hoping for once last chance of you joining them but you made no move to so he just left.

 

As they left you heard the sirens stop as tires screeched to a halt. Someone shouted something before guns started firing signalling a fight has started between John, Lorna, and Marcos. It appears they didn't get out in time. "Damn." You muttered to yourself as you stuffed everything in your bag and put the it securely on your back.

 

You stretched your arms out and used your powers to levitate yourself right into the middle of the road between the Sentinel Services and the three mutants you just met. Still with your arm stretched out you flung your wrist causing a car to go flying across the road. The bullets changed target and fired at you, using your powers you created a force field to stop them from hurting you. At this point you turned to the group who all looked at you in shock and awe, John more than the others. "Run! Now!" You turned back to the Sentinel Services and sent a wave of energy there way causing all the cars to flip and everyone to fall back giving you some time to run away.

 

"I see you changed your mind." John spoke up as the four of you ran through the forest. You and John trailing at the back as Marcos and Lorna were at the front.

 

"Yep... it was something you said believe it or not." You smiled at him.


	8. Boom Box and Mozzarella Sticks

When you are upset John knows it. You could give him the silent treatment for days regardless of how many times he says sorry. Today you were upset at him because went on a risky mission that almost ended up with him dying. You were sat at a makeshift dinner table eating some food from a takeout that one of the mutants got on their way back to the underground. John came over with his rations and sat opposite you. Normally you would greet him and start talking about anything and everything but right now you were giving him the cold shoulder. "Why are you hiding the mozzarella sticks from me?" John asked. Mozzarella sticks were yours and John's favourite food so you got some from the takeout and hid them when he came over. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I am."

 

"I have to wonder, how exactly would you apologise if you were, I don't know, arrested by Sentinel Services or worse dead." You huffed. 

 

"Y/N..." He started but you weren't finished.

 

"No. You told me you weren't going to go because it was too dangerous and then I find out that you did go after all." You were done. If you stayed any longer you would either say something you'll regret or break down. Both are not options you wanted to happen. You stood up from the chair and grabbed the mozzarella sticks before walking away. John got up hastily to follow you.

 

"Y/N, wait!" John called after you. You stopped and snapped your head into his direction. A glare plastered across your face.

 

"I don't think you understand John that you may be indestructible but I'm not. My heart is not." You shouted, your voice almost breaking.

 

John frowned. He didn't know you felt this way. "I'm sorry, Y/N. I truly am." You scoffed, not wanting to hear yet another apology. "What do you want me to say? That I'm gonna come over to your house with a giant boom box in my hands and tell you how much I love you? Because I will." You rolled your eyes and walked away leaving John to call after you.

 

Later that night you tried to sleep but kept tossing and turning. The empty space next to you in bed made it difficult for you to. You had no idea where John was sleeping tonight. You couldn't help but wonder if he too were tossing and turning. Part of you couldn't help but think maybe you should have forgiven him but then you remembered how you felt when you thought you lost him. You thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like music coming from outside your window. You frowned and got up out of the bed, walking hesitantly to the window. When you got there you were met with John standing outside your window with a boom box in his hand playing some eighties song. The sight brought a huge smile on your face. You opened the window so you could hear the music clearer.

 

"I am standing out here freezing my ass off to show you how much I love you Y/N. Because I do. I love you to the moon and back and I couldn't imagine my life without you." John shouted up to your window. "So what do you say? Do you forgive me?"

 

"Of course I forgive you. I'm sorry too John." You returned. "Come on back upstairs. I have some left overs." You smiled showing the remaining mozzarella sticks that you couldn't bring yourself to eat without John.


	9. Reunited at Last

Ever since the Strucker's came to the mutant underground it reminded you fo your brother who you haven't seen in years. Whilst running away from the cops you got separated and haven't seen them since. The presence of Andy and Lauren reminded you of your brother and all of the good times you spent together. John noticed your change of behaviour and knew immediately what it was. You didn't speak much about your family as it was a sore subject all he knew was that your parents weren't accepting of the two of you being mutants and that you haven't spoken to your brother in years. John could see it was hurting you and brought it upon himself to find him.

 

John kept the fact he was trying to find Y/B/N a secret from you meaning you had no idea why all of a sudden there was all this secrecy between the two of you. You tried to go on a supply run with him and Marcos but John stopped you saying you are needed at the underground. You grumbled about it but ultimately agreed to stay. When a day had passed with no contact you weren't entirely worried as John was an excellent tracker but also he had Marcos with him. Then three days passed with no contact, that was when you started getting worried. You sat by the computers listening to the radio waiting for anything, any sign of them but again, nothing.

 

You were almost ready to find them yourself when you heard some commotion in the main hallway. You got up to see what was going on to find that John was finally back holding boxes of supplies. All of your worries went away when you saw him standing there in one piece. You ran up to him and hugged him almost causing him to lose his balance. John placed his arms around you returning the hug. "God, I missed you." You greeted. Your reunion with John was soon cut short by someone clearing their throat. You looked up, mildly annoyed that someone was interrupting your moment with your boyfriend which washed away when you saw who it was. Your eyes widened and you untangled yourself of John, making your way carefully over to the person who interrupted afraid that if you made any sudden movements they would disappear. "Y/B/N?" You gasped before hugging him tightly.

 

"Yeah, it's me Y/N/N." He said confirming that it actually is him. When you separated from the hug you turned to John, your eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

"Wait, that's where you went? To find my brother?" You asked. "God, I don't know whether I want to kiss you right now or slap you."

 

"I'd preferably like the first option."

 

"What you did was highly risky and stupid of you but also thank you for doing it." You thanked him.


	10. Haunted

Every night your dreams are plagued with nightmares. It was like you were reliving that night over and over again. As if it was some kind of punishment for you to relive the darkest moment of your life. The night you killed your family. It was an accident of course. You recently got your powers, where you can control electricity, and you still couldn't control them. You were still unclear as to what really happened that night. One minute you were sleeping the next you heard screams and sirens and muffled sounds of people talking. You couldn't hear what they were saying, you didn't need to hear what they were saying as you knew they were afraid of you because you were a mutant. That was the day you stopped being a teenager and you ran away. Far from the burning house you left behind. Far from the gossip that spread like wildfire through the small town you lived in. Far from somewhere everyone knew you.

 

Tonight your nightmares were more raw. They felt real. It was like you were back there to that night. Instead of seeing it from an outsiders perspective like you usually do you were there in the room with your parents. They were reaching out to you, pleading for you to help them. You couldn't do anything though. It felt like you were frozen to your place being forced to watch your parents suffer.

 

Outside of your dream, the lights to the underground were flickering as well as the computers downstairs to the room you were in. It was a sign that you weren't controlling your powers right now. Marcos was the first to notice. He was working on some plans for supply runs tomorrow with Sage when he noticed the lights flickering. It wasn't the first time you've done this but when they continued Marcos knew something was different this time. He ran to your room and saw you tossing and turning in your bed as if you were fighting something internally. Electricity was emitting from your hands too. "Y/N." Marcos called as he ran over to you trying to wake you. A burst of electricity hit him causing him to fly across the room, landing at John's feet who had now entered the room.

 

"Y/N!" John tried again. He was about to shake you like Marcos did but he stopped him.

 

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." He winced as he got up off of the floor. John didn't listen and did it anyway.

 

"Come on, Y/N. I need you to wake up." John said urging you to wake up. The lights stopped flickering and the electricity emitting from your hands stopped. You shot up breathing erratically, now awake. You looked around the room frantically trying to decipher where you were, relaxing once your eyes landed on John who was sat on the side of your bed. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe now. It was just a nightmare." You told John about the recurring nightmare you kept getting. He was the only one who knew how it ended.

 

"It- it felt so real. I-." You started but couldn't continue as your bursted out crying. John immediately pulled you in for a hug. Marcos saw this exchange and took it as his cue to leave.

 

"It wasn't real." He told you. He tried to pull away but you stopped him tightening your grip on him.

 

"Please stay." You pleaded. John nodded and wrapped his arms back around you. Being in his arms, you felt safe. You felt like nothing could hurt you. Not your nightmares. Nothing.


	11. Wings

You were envious of most of the mutants in the underground. They could blend in to society whereas stuck out like a sore thumb. You didn't look normal, no you had wings and your skin had a slight tint of blue. You couldn't blend in and you couldn't be normal. Ever since you got your mutation you have been called names and pushed around, the one that stuck out the most was being called a freak.

 

John noticed you standing off to the side hugging yourself as you watched on at some of the other mutants showing off their abilities. He's noticed you do this a lot. You sit on the side lines and watch as others practiced and played with their abilities. You then disappear for an hour or two not telling anyone where you are going. Today John decided to follow you. He followed you to an abandoned part of the building, the clock tower and saw you in your full glory. You had your wings stretched out and was pouncing from one wall to another up to the top of the clock tower so you were looking out across the surrounding forest. John was in awe. He has never seen your wings before. They were a crisp white and were like wings of an angel.

 

Your wings twitched signalling someone was close by. You flew back down to the floor next to where John was standing. "S-sorry I know I'm not supposed to be up there." You stuttered, hiding your wings immediately.

 

"It's fine. You come up here a lot?" John asked.

 

You nodded meekly. "Yeah, it clears my head." And I can be me here, you wanted to add. John noticed that look you had. It was the same look he's seen plenty of times before of young mutants with physical mutations passing through and looking different to the other kids. He had no clue that you felt the same way. That you felt the need to hide your wings from him.

 

"Your wings are beautiful by the way. You are beautiful." John said as if he was reading your mind. You opened your mouth and closed it again, not knowing what to say. "I've seen that look before. You are not ugly because you look different. In fact that makes you unique. You shouldn't feel the need to hide who you are. I like you just the way you are, Y/N."

 

"You- you like me?"

 

"Yeah, I do." John answered before gently placing a kiss on your lips.


	12. Terrible Cook

After a long days work you came home expecting dinner on the table. John was tasked with making the Christmas dinner as you were called in to a work emergency at the hospital where you worked. "I'm home!" You called out. You heard rustling in the kitchen as you walked towards it. John popped his head out, a smile appearing when he saw that you were back. He threw the towel across his shoulder and walked over to you. "Hey." You greeted, wrapping your arms around his neck. Instead of replying John looked up where the two of you were standing. His smile being replaced with a mischievous grin. "Oh how convenient that there is mistletoe above us." You rolled your eyes as you said it full of sarcasm.

 

John leaned in to kiss you when you suddenly pulled away, sniffing the air in the direction of the kitchen. "What is it?" He asked, frowning slightly.

 

"Is that burning I smell?" You questioned. The moment you said that realisation hit John. He immediately let go of you and ran back into the kitchen pulling the turkey out of the oven hastily and threw it into the sink, smoke billowing from the burnt remains of the dinner.

 

"What is that?" You asked appearing next to John and looking at what was in the sink.

 

"It's dinner." John told you.

 

"What it is, is burnt."

 

"Is dominos still open?" He wondered. You were one step ahead of him though. You already got your phone out and called up your plan B.

 

"Of course not, it's Christmas Day." You said after you made the phone call. "I do however have a plan B."

 

"You have a plan B?"

 

"John, I love you but you are a terrible cook. I put a plan B in place just in case something like this happens. Now grab your coat, they've been waiting for us." You told him pecking a kiss on his cheek before putting your coat back on and getting the remaining presents left under the tree.


	13. Bodyguard (Part 1)

You can't help your overprotectiveness, it's just in your nature. Ever since John saved you from getting captured by Sentinel Services you've felt protective of him. You made yourself his self appointed bodyguard. At first you did it because you felt like you owed him but the more you did it the more you fell for him and the more you harboured secret feelings for him. John didn't mind at first because he knew this was just your way paying him back but the more you did it the more frustrated he got. Especially when newcomers came.

 

Everyone was standing around the table discussing the next mission. One of the new mutants, Esme, wants to break her family out of Trask industry's. You were stood slightly in front of John in a protective manner, your arms folded as you listened intently on the plan that was being formulated. John had put you with Clarice, Sonia, and the Strucker children while him, Marcos, Lorna, and Esme went together. You immediately objected. "Clarice and Sonia have got it. I should go with you lot to get the prisoners out. It would be more efficient if I did."

 

"Your abilities are much better utilised at the power station." John told you. You were about to insist even more but remembered that you were in a room full of people. Instead you looked over at Esme who was looking at you back as if you going with them would ruin her plan or something. You didn't trust her at all. You had a bad feeling about her and hated how John was going to be with her by himself.

 

After the meeting and everyone dispersed you followed Esme. "Hey, Esme. Wait up." You called after her. She stopped and moved off to the side in the corridor so others can pass.

 

"What's up?" She asked.

 

"You seem insistent that we help you break out your family. Almost as if you want us to. Like it's a trap." You said bluntly. There was no way you were going to sugar coat it.

 

"Of course I want you all to help. My family is in there. Why would I send you into a trap?"

 

"I don't know. You tell me." You said rhetorically. "Look, all I'm saying is that we're risking our lives to help save your family so you better not be using us and sending us into a trap. This is my family so you can understand my protectiveness." You placed your hand on her shoulder giving you a perfect opportunity to use your powers and place one of your bots on her so you can keep track of her. What you didn't know was that John was watching the whole exchange.

 

"Hey, Y/N. Can I talk to you for a second." John interrupted. You looked up and removed your hand immediately.

 

"Of course." You told him giving Esme one last look before going over to him. He led you into the vault where it was quiet away from prying ears.

 

"I told you not to do that." John started, his arms crossed meant he was serious.

 

"Do what?" You asked even though you had an inclining as to what he was on about. It's not the first time you've used your powers on a newcomer.

 

"Use your powers to spy on them."

 

"Oh that? I don't trust her. What's the big deal?" You shrugged. To you it wasn't a big deal but to John it was.

 

"The big deal is that you can't just spy on every new person that comes through here. It's a violation of their privacy." He said sternly. "Look, I get it. You just wanted to protect us. Protect me, but this has to stop. You can't keep doing it. I think sometimes you forget I'm bulletproof. I can take care of myself. At first I didn't mind that much because you felt like you owed me for saving you, even though you didn't, but now we're even. You don't have to keep doing it." You nodded letting John know you understand.


	14. Bodyguard (Part 2)

The moment Sonia shouted that they were here you knew Esme had something to do with it. Well, you didn't have any proof but call it a gut feeling. Sentinel Services were on their way to arrest everyone in the power plant, which included you, Sonia, Clarice, and the Strucker children. Fortunately for you, you were further away than the rest of the group as you were checking the perimeter and looking for what they needed to get Esme's family out of jail when your cover was blown. However, that didn't mean you were in the clear. In fact you found yourself running down the corridor as some guards chased you, all with guns.

 

You had somehow managed to lose them for a moment which you took advantage of. You stopped and closed your eyes, using your powers to shut the power down. This, however, took a lot out of you. You've never used your powers to this extent and you could feel the toll it was having on you but you had to power through. To see John again. You couldn't help but wonder how he was and if he was safe even when you're in the cusp of being captured from the very people you've been running from your whole life.

 

Outside, John was panicking. After the alarms went off, he hadn't heard anything from inside, he hadn't heard anything from you. He didn't know if you were alive or if you were captured. That's what John hated. He didn't know so therefore he couldn't protect you. Marcos had to physically stop him from going inside saying that it would do you no good if he was also taken. What John didn't know was that you were so close to exiting the building when they were about to leave.

 

You had successfully shut the power down using your powers but that left you weak. You kept running though. The thing driving you was making sure John was okay. You turned the corner and you saw the door that led outside. You ran and ran until you barged through the door, squinting at the bright sky as you did. Run, you told yourself, almost there. In the distance you spotted John and Marcos who had now seen you. They seemed to be telling you something but you couldn't hear them properly. When you felt a hot flush of pain near your abdomen and when you fell to the floor you realised what John was trying to tell you. One of the guards were behind you, following you outside and shot you.

 

Everything that happened next was a blur. You saw beams of bright light going to the direction of the guard and John running to your side, scooping you up in his arms and carrying you to the truck. "It's going to be okay, Y/N." He told you over and over again. "It has to be okay." He then mumbled more to himself then you.

 

When you got to the underground Caitlin got to work on your injury straight away. The whole time John didn't leave your side. He may have failed at protecting you in the power station but he wasn't going to leave you now. While he was waiting for you to wake up he finally realised after all this time that you protecting John as his self appointed bodyguard means that he was protecting you. You were protecting each other.


	15. Ice Skating

"You've never been ice skating?" You asked John. The two of you were stuck in the midst of a snow storm in an abandoned barn where you took cover from the Sentinel Services. You were sat down talking about anything and everything to pass the time.

 

"Nope. Never had the chance to." He shrugged. You got up off of the floor and brushed off any dirt before holding your hand out to John. He took it and got up off of the floor also. You started moving things around making a empty space in the middle of the room. John frowned not understanding what you're doing. "What are you doing?"

 

"You've never been ice skating so that's what we're going to do." You told him. Once everything was moved to the side of the barn you grabbed the bucket of water, which you saw earlier, and threw the contents on the floor. You then used your powers to freeze the water creating a makeshift ice rink in the middle of the barn. You made your way onto the ice and started skating around it gracefully whereas when John stepped onto he fell straight away. It was like watching a baby deer walk for the first time. You had to try your hardest not to laugh which ultimately failed. John playfully scowled at you and tried to get up again only to fall back over. "I-I'm sorry- it's not funny." You said in between laughs, trying to stop laughing.

 

"It's harder than it looks, okay?" He groaned before a mischievous grin spread across his face, an idea popping into his head. "Here, help me up." John said holding his hand out for you to grab and help him up onto his feet. When you grabbed it instead of letting you pull him up he instead pulled you down so you would also be on the floor. You landed on top of him, your face inches away from each other.

 

"We should probably see if the storm has settled down." You said, your eyes remaining locked on his.

 

"Yeah, we probably should." But neither of you made a move to get up. Instead John leaned in, pressing his lips onto yours.


	16. Rendezvous at the Lake

It's 10:01am. You were sat on the bench by the lake waiting for John to turn up. The lake was your secret rendezvous point as your relationship is a secret due to your parents being against your relationship. They didn't like the fact that John is a mutant, you on the other hand didn't care. You didn't care that he was different, you love him no matter what. "Hey." John greeted, kissing you on the lips. He sat down next to you and handed you a single flower he picked up.

 

"Hey." You replied bringing the flower to your nose and smelling it, a huge grin spreading across your face. Every time the two of you meet up John would bring you a flower and every time it would brighten your day. Even though you could only meet in secret and not that often you still cherished every moment you have with each other.

 

The two of you were talking when in the distance you heard someone calling your name. You froze when you recognised who's voice it was. "Y/N! Y/N what the hell are you doing with that mutant! Get away from him." Your dad instructed, saying mutant with disgust. He started getting his phone out and started dialling a number, who you assumed to be the cops. "I want you to stay away from my child."

 

"Dad, please. John's not doing anything, okay. I love him. Please don't do this." You pleaded, tears welling up in your eyes, but your dad didn't stop. He succeeded with getting the cops on the phone. You looked back over to John and saw the panicked look in his eyes. You knew you had to do something. "I'm sorry, dad. I can't let you do this, I love him." You apologised before grabbing his phone and throwing it into the lake before he could get a chance to realise what was happening. You ran over to John and grabbed his hand dragging him along as you ran away leaving your dad behind shouting and cursing after you.


	17. Faith

You felt useless being a mutant that can't master your ability. It seems like everyone in the underground but you can control their abilities. They can go out and fight against the Sentinel Services while you are forced to stay behind and practice your abilities. John saw how frustrated that made you. All you wanted to do was help but you couldn't. You couldn't use your abilities at will like everyone else.

 

Surprisingly, John had asked you to come along on a mission as a get away driver. Your job was to stay in the car, ready to leave at any moment and you did until you heard commotion in the distance where everyone would be. You knew they were in trouble. You grabbed the binoculars that were in the glove compartment and looked through them, seeing your friends in danger. Sentinel Services were here with their guns aimed and firing at everyone as they tried to defend themselves. You could see John surrounded with no way of getting out.

 

Without hesitation you got out of the car and started running towards him. On the way you kept trying to get your powers to work but all that happened was magenta sparks flying between your hands. You kept trying and trying again to get them to work. Seeing John fall off of the balcony, with a group of agents at the bottom ready to capture him, is what got them to work. A magenta bubble emitted from your hands and you projected towards John, encapsulating him in it and bringing him towards you.

 

Once you got John to safety next to you, you fell to your knees out of exhaustion. He immediately went over to see how you were. "Are you okay?" John asked, his voiced laced with concern.

 

"I'm fine. I've just never used my powers before. To be honest I never thought I would."

 

"Well, I always thought that one day you would be able to master your abilities, Y/N." Your heart swelled at what John said. It was nice that someone had faith in you even when you didn't have it yourself.


	18. Recruitment

You and John go way back. The two of you were best friends in high school and were the only two mutants there. Fortunately both you and John could blend in to society as you didn't have physical mutations but that didn't stop you from fighting for the ones that couldn't. It got you into trouble plenty of times with John being there to either back you up or bail you out. That was your relationship. He would always be there to stop you from doing something stupid. He was your impulse control. Like every friendship from school though, you went your separate ways but still kept in touch. You hadn't seen each other in a long time until today.

 

Leaning against his truck, you waited for John to finish what he was doing. "Y/N?" John asked as he approached his truck.

 

"John Proudstar. It's been a while." You greeted sending him a smile.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"I came to see how you're doing and by the looks of it you're doing great." You said gesturing to the materials and truck. For now John was helping his friend with his construction company but it wasn't permanent.

 

"I'm just helping out a friend." John told you. "What about you? How have you been?"

 

"Actually, that's why I'm here." You started now grabbing John's full attention. "I'm the head of a group of mutants known as the mutant underground and I need your help."

 

John had heard about a group of mutants that were trying to change how the world perceives them. A resistant if you will. "So it was you. Why am I not surprised? I mean, if anyone is going to start a resistance it would be you." A hearty laugh erupted from you when John said that. He wasn't wrong, you were always the one fighting for mutants rights. "So why do you need my help?"

 

"You're a natural born leader, John, and that's what I'm looking for. Someone who can help lead the underground. Besides who's going to stop me from doing something stupid."

 

"I'm sorry but I'm not the right guy for this job."

 

"Look, they need you John." You said, meaning mutants everywhere, before placing your hand on his arm. "I need you." The offer was tempting to John. Maybe this is what he's been looking for. Every job he's done since he got back didn't fulfil this need to help people. Maybe this offer is it. "Think about it. Here's my number. Call me when you've made your mind up." You handed John your number and walked away to your car, glancing back once to see him looking intently at the piece of paper in his hands that had your number on.


	19. Dancing Water

Since you've moved to the underground you haven't really made any friends. You could always be found sitting by yourself practicing your abilities. Of course you have spoken to people in passing but not long enough to make friends. This atmosphere was new to you. For the longest time you have been a lone wolf, protecting yourself from Sentinel Services. You weren't used having others help you.

 

You were currently sat in a little nook you've found, practicing your abilities. John has noticed that since you came to the underground you were often by yourself using your abilities. You were making a whirlpool in the glass of water you had when John came over. "Hey." He greeted. The moment he spoke to you, you stopped what you were doing, afraid that it was against the rules or something.

 

"H-hi." You replied. "Sorry about using my powers."

 

"It's alright. In fact we encourage people to practice their abilities as long as it doesn't bring down the whole building around us." John said resulting in a little chuckle coming from you. "I'm John, by the way."

 

"Y/N."

 

"That was cool what you were doing just then." He gestured to the glass, now sitting down beside you. "Got anymore cool tricks?"

 

Your eyes lit up when John said that. No one has ever asked to see what you can do or were interested. "Doing this helps calm me down." You said as you started taking the water out of the glass. The water was moving around your hand with elegance, similar to the way a snake moves. You alternated between hands, occasionally glancing to John's way and watching the look of awe on his face. "Here." You said, an idea popping in your head. You turned slightly so you were facing him more and gently held your hand in his as you passed the water onto his hands.

 

"Wow." John breathed, watching the water dance across his hands the same way it did on yours. The whole time your hand gently held his but it didn't feel weird as you would expect when holding a strangers hand. It felt real, like they belonged together.


	20. Weird Powers. Big News

Recently your powers have been acting weird, like you can't control them. It was like you were back to when you first got your abilities. Everyone's thoughts could be heard and when you're in a room full people it got overwhelming. Right now you were sat in the vault where there were hardly anybody around, trying to control your abilities. You were sat on the table, your eyes shut and your hands gripping the edge as you took deep breaths, a coping mechanism that previously worked. You didn't notice anyone had walked into the room until they spoke up. "Hey, Y/N... is everything okay?" Caitlin asked.

 

You looked up at her and saw a concerned expression on her face. You thought about lying to her but maybe she would somehow know what's up with you. "Not really. My powers are acting weird and I have no idea why."

 

"Are you experiencing any other symptoms? Like vomiting?" She wondered. Caitlin has an inclination as to what was wrong with you as you had similar symptoms to Lorna when she was pregnant.

 

"Now that you mention it I have been sick a couple of times." You said trying to remember any other symptoms you've been experiencing. "Why?"

 

"I have my suspicions as to what's wrong with you but I won't know for sure until we get you checked out. We don't have the correct resources to do that here so we need to go to a clinic." When Caitlin said clinic a wave of panic washed over you. If you needed to go to a clinic that meant it was life threatening, right? Caitlin saw how scared you looked and placed a comforting hand on your arm. "It's going to be fine."

 

You sent her a tight smile and a small nod, appreciative of her trying to comfort you. "Let's go then." The two of you left the vault and you grabbed the keys to one of the cars the underground has stashed. Unfortunately your plans to sneak out undetected were foiled when John spotted you.

 

"Where are you two going?" He asked. Both you and Caitlin were like deers in headlights, like you were teenagers getting caught doing something you weren't supposed to. You cleared your throat knowing that if you say anything John would get suspicious.

 

"To get some supplies. Medical supplies. That's why Caitlin is coming with." You told him. John seemed to believe you as he nodded.

 

"Okay then, be safe out there." He said before pressing a kiss on your forehead and going over to see if Sage needed anything.

 

You let out the breath you didn't know you were holding and started heading to the car when Caitlin asked what was on her mind. "Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

 

"Because I don't want to worry him. Right now, we don't know what's going on with me. I just- I don't want to add to his stress." You told her, hoping that your answer was good enough for her to drop it. It was and you both went to the clinic.

 

After your examination you found out why your powers were acting strange. You are pregnant. Right now, you and the underground were in the midst of a war. Even though it was calm right now who knows when the Sentinel Services come knocking on the door. The moment John laid eyes on you he knew something was wrong. "Y/N, what's going on?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.

 

"There's something I need to tell you." You said as you lead him to a quieter section of the building, the vault. When you were away from prying ears you took a breath, readying yourself for what bomb you're about to drop. "Me and Caitlin didn't go out to get supplies. We went to the clinic. She thought it was a good idea seeming as something was up with me. My powers have been acting strange... I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm pregnant."

 

You closed your eyes not wanting to see John's reaction. You felt his hand retracting from yours as he ran it through his hair. He couldn't believe this. "I'm- I'm going to be a dad?" John asked still processing what you had just told him. You looked up seeing a huge grin on his face. You nodded enthusiastically matching his grin. Even though it wasn't the best time you knew the two of you would make it work. No matter what.


	21. Duplication

Today was supposed to be a good day. You and your mom went out to dinner and were walking down the street where John was trying to raise money. Your mom, being the good person she is, stopped and gave him some money. You didn't mind though, you probably would would have done the same thing. "Thank you, ma'am." John thanked your mom, grateful of your generosity.

 

"Us mutants gotta stick together. Who else will help us?" She said imparting her wisdom onto him. John smiled at you and your mom thanking you again before going off to talk to someone else.

 

As both of you started walking down the street some guy came up to you. He recognised your mom off the tv and didn't like how she was a mutant rights lawyer. "Freak." The guy shouted as he walked pass.

 

"Hey, what did you say?" You asked, stopping in your path.

 

"Y/N." Your mom said lowly, trying to calm you down. At this point John noticed the commotion and was about to go and help.

 

"No, I want to know what he said." You took a step forward, and duplicated yourself to make yourself more threatening. The guy was about to say something when you heard someone shout bomb. Your instincts kicked in, leaving the confrontation with the man to protect your mom and other innocents around you. Using your ability, some of your other selfs went to your mom to protect her and others went to other people around you. As John got rid of the bomb he saw your heroics and what your abilities can do. He was in awe, to say the least. He wanted to speak to you more, to get to know you but as he turned around you were already gone along with your mom.

 

For a whole year, John has been trying to track you down. After that day he met you he knew that you would be a perfect addition to the underground. He finally got a lead. You were working at a bar down town. When he walked in it didn't long for him to find you; you were working behind the bar. "What can I get you?" You asked without looking up, not noticing who was talking to you. The truth was after that day with the bomb where John just grabbed it without thinking, wanting to help people like it is second nature to him, he has been on your mind. He intrigued you but you had no information on him so you gave up on finding him.

 

"Y/N, right?" John asked causing to bring your attention to him. You gave him a nod cautious that this stranger knew your name. "I don't know if you remember me but we met about a year ago. I was fundraising in the street when someone tried to bomb the event." He told you trying to spark something so you remembered which worked.

 

"Oh, I remember. What can I do for you?"

 

"I was hoping we could chat somewhere." You nodded telling your coworker you won't be long before leading John to a table off to the side away from prying ears. "I'm apart of this thing called the mutant underground that helps mutants like us in need."

 

"Okay? I'm not entirely sure what you're getting at?" You were confused. Why was John telling you this, you thought.

 

"What I'm trying to say is that I think you would be a great addition. We could use your help. That day we first met I saw something in you. Like me, you have the urge, the instinct to help people. I feel like that instinct could be put to some use in the underground." John could see you were still a little hesitant so he used the words that resonated with him hoping it would persuade you. "What is it that your mom said?.. us mutants gotta stick together. Who else will help us?"

 

You laughed. He was using your mom's words against you and it was working. "When do I start?"


	22. Runaway

The day you ran away from home was the hardest day of your life. Leaving your family behind without giving them a reason, it was a difficult decision but one you were forced to make. You were a mutant. Unfortunately you had a physical mutation that meant you couldn't hide it so you had to do the only thing you could do and that was runaway. Your dad sent mutants to prison on a daily basis. You couldn't bare to imagine his reaction when he finds out his eldest child has the x-gene. That's why you ran away, so you didn't have to see the people who once loved you be disappointed in you.

 

You were wondering the streets of Atlanta, ostracised from society by your appearance, when you were found by Marcos who brought you back to the mutant underground. You immediately felt at ease there, like you belonged. Everyone was so welcoming of you. They didn't care about what you looked like, you were one of them, a part of their community. They helped fill the void that was left the moment you ran away from home, especially John. You both clicked when you first met, spending more and more time together and began dating not long after. You lead the mutant underground alongside John and fought beside him. You had found a new family.

 

In the four years since you ran away from home, there were times you had felt homesick. Times you had thought of something funny to tell Andy or you had wanted to tell Lauren about your relationship with John but remembered you couldn't because you had left them behind along with your old life. You missed them dearly and wanted to see them again. It was as if your wishes were answered because one day you came back from a supply run when you heard a familiar voice say your name. "Y/N?" They asked and you turned around seeing your mom who was also with Lauren and Andy.

 

"Mom?" You croaked, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She ran up to you, embracing you in a hug. Without hesitation you wrapped your arms around her, taking in every detail that you had missed. Two sets of arms, belonging to your siblings, also joined the hug. All the feelings you had about leaving your family came back hitting you like a ton of bricks. "I'm so sorry for leaving, mom." You cried, no longer holding the tears.

 

"Ssh, it's okay, Y/N." Caitlin assured you. "We're here now. Together."


	23. Loss

You had just come back from a supply run and went straight to your bed when you saw John sat there waiting for you. He held his head in his hands, looking down to the floor. "He's dead, Y/N. Pulse is gone and I-I couldn't do anything to stop it." John glumly said having heard you walk in.

 

Your heart broke seeing John like this. His best friend had just died in front of him. You went over and sat next to John on your bed, placing an arm around his hunched over body. "Hey, listen to me it's not your fault." You tried to comfort him causing John to look up at you with sorrow in his eyes.

 

"How is it not? Pulse died again. I couldn't save him the first time and I couldn't save him this time." John spilled. "If only-"

 

"Don't." You interrupted before he went down that rabbit hole. "Don't go down the what ifs road. It's not healthy. You and I both know that you did everything you could. There was nothing more you could have done. Not without getting yourself killed."

 

"I know, I know. It's just... I miss him, Y/N." John said before he couldn't hold it any longer. His body wracked with sobs as he held onto you, like you were his lifeline.


	24. Finding You

When Esme told the group that the lab in cahoots with Sentinel Services were the ones who kidnapped you and that you were still alive every fibre in John's body should have told him not to believe her. But it was you they were talking about. You were his everything. His constant in a life of uncertainty. Even if it was a lie constructed by Esme he still had to see for himself. He had to know. The not knowing part of this whole thing was what was killing him inside. It also took a toll on all of your friends. For the first time everyone felt helpless. Until now.

 

For the past couple of days John and the others were making a plan on how to infiltrate this lab and get you and the other mutants out. Even though John wanted to rescue you straight away, he knew he couldn't go in without a plan. He couldn't lose anyone else. So they made a plan. One that was foolproof and accounted for every possible outcome. After they were satisfied with it John, Marcos, Clarice, and Lorna all were ready to storm the lab and save you.

 

With the help of Sage, the four of them breached the lab without raising any alarms to the employees. They headed down the big corridor to the room at the end where Esme said you and the other mutants will be. Using his abilities, John opened the door revealing a bunch of people locked in cages. They were scared. John could tell by looking into their sunken eyes. He didn't know how long they've been here but he knew they've been through a lot. John rushed down the room, taking in every face and looking for the familiar one of yours but you weren't there. "Damn it!" He shouted, punching the nearest wall out of frustration. "Y/N's not here."

 

"John-" Was all Marcos could say before the whole building started to shake. John's head, along with everyone's else's, snapped up. He didn't need to use his abilities to know it was you. Before anyone could stop him he dashed out of the room and headed further into the lab to find you with Marcos trailing behind leaving Clarice and Lorna to get the others out of there. John looked in every single room, careful not to let anyone know that they're here. It wasn't until the last door on this floor that he found you.

 

You were tied to the chair in the middle of the room, writhing in pain and uncontrollably using your powers. "Y/N!" John shouted as he ran over to you, trying to get through to you but to no avail. Instead you sent out another blast of your powers causing the building to shake again and dust to fall from the ceiling.

 

"John, you need to calm Y/N down or else this whole place will collapse with us inside." Marcos said with urgency lacing his voice and his features as he stood at the door as look out.

 

"Y/N! Come on, wake up. It's me. It's John." He tried again, gently shaking you as he did. "Y/N..." In that moment your eyes snapped open and your breathing was erratic until your gaze landed on John.

 

"John." You breathed. You immediately relaxed in his presence. You felt safe with him like no one would hurt you ever again. He untied your arms and legs and you wrapped your arms around him.

 

"How about we get out here, huh?" He asked and you nodded, letting him lead you out of the lab.


	25. Leaf

No one knew John Proudstar has a sister. Better yet had a sister. He didn't see the point in it. You were dead. John didn't want to bring up those painful memories. The ones that are stuck in his mind like a movie playing on repeat. He can't get the explosion of the house, that you were still in, out of his head or the screams of the other mutants inside as well. He will never forget having to leave you behind, your dead body behind. What John didn't know was that you made it out of the house before it exploded. Unfortunately, you didn't make it back in time as when you arrived to the meet up spot everyone was long gone and you had no clue where they went.

 

For years you have been on the run from Sentinel Services while you were simultaneously looking for John. However, as time went on the more you lost hope that you'll find your brother again. You began to believe that maybe he was taken or, worse case scenario, he had died. Whenever that thought crossed your mind you would scold yourself for thinking that. John isn't dead. He can't be.

 

Back at the mutant underground headquarters, John had heard through the police scanner of a lone mutant on the run from the cops not too far from where they were. What he didn't know was that mutant was in fact you, his sister. He enlisted Marcos to come with him and help retrieve the mutant in trouble. He would have preferred to have Lorna and Clarice with him as well but he couldn't take the risk in case the lead didn't pan out.

 

When John and Marcos arrived to the last known location of you, the woods, you were no where to be found. There was no sign of the police or you, well to the naked eye. For some reason John knew you were still here. Call it a gut feeling. As he glanced around the area his eyes landed on a leaf on the floor which Marcos also noticed as John picked it up to get a closer look. "Okay, that is a leaf. We are literally surrounded by trees with leaves on. They're clearly not here so let's just go back." Marcos spoke up, not wanting to be out any longer than he has to. John, however, wasn't giving up that easily. He recognises the leaf. It was like the ones you make with your powers. So instead of listening to Marcos's request to leave, John just kept walking further into the woods. You had to round here somewhere, John thought. Marcos threw his arms in the air from frustration but followed his friend anyway.

 

John stopped in his path and held his hand up to tell Marcos to stop and be quiet. He looked around but saw nothing out of place. It didn't make sense. He was sure you were here. Just when John was about to turn and leave, finally admitting defeat, you broke out of the little cocoon you made up in the trees to hide from the cops. You dropped to the floor without warning causing Marcos to tense up and hold his hands out in an attack stance. John turned around and his features softened when he saw you. "John." You breathed, your lips pulling into a smile.

 

"Y/N." He returned. You broke out of your trance and ran over to him, wrapping your arms around him. John didn't hesitate and returned the gesture. He held you tight as if any minute you would disappear. The moment soon got interrupted by Marcos clearing his throat. John forgot his friend was here for a moment. "Y/N, this is my friend Marcos. Marcos this is my sister, Y/N." He introduced.

 

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister." Marcos said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he recalled all the times John said something about his past and never mentioned a sister.

 

"Yeah, I'm his sister and I'm guessing that's probably due to the fact he thought I was dead for all these years." You clarified which caused John to look down guiltily. To this day he had never forgiven himself for leaving you all those years ago.

 

"And I'm sorry for that, Y/N. I truly am."

 

"I know." You sent him a smile and pulled him into a hug.

 

After the reunion between you and John, they took you to their current headquarters. There you were introduced to everyone. "This is Lorna." John gestured to the green haired girl who sent you a wave before moving onto Clarice. "And this is-"

 

"Your girlfriend?" You interrupted. You saw the way he looked at the purple haired girl before you. Like she was his whole world.

 

"Oh no, no, we're just friends." She quickly answered as John was too busy trying to process what his sister had just said. "I'm Clarice."

 

"Y/N." You nodded with a knowing look. They may be friends now but they'll soon be together. You recognised the look in John's eyes. It was one that held admiration. One that held love in them.


	26. 9PM on the Dot

You are a speedster from the Nashville headquarters. Your job is to run to Atlanta every day to provide information for them. A messenger if you will. Every night you would arrive at nine pm on the dot. Not a minute before and not a minute after. You were always on time so when one day you were running late John got worried. You were never late. The only logical explanation that he came up with was that something had happened to you. By five minutes past nine, the mutant was pacing. It has only been five minutes but John was concerned. Ever since you came running around, he got attached to you. He would only see you for a short amount of time each day but he feels like he has known you for ages.

 

After ten minutes had passed, John was ready to send out a search party when a rush of air came through the room and you had appeared out of nowhere. No matter how many times you do it, it still startles John. Once he saw that you were okay John visibly relaxed. "You're okay." It was partly a question and partly a statement.

 

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare." You joked. There was one thing you loved about being a speedster, besides the speed of course, and that was the speed puns and jokes you could make.

 

As much as he wanted to, John could hold back the smile appearing on his face. He too loved your jokes about your powers. "I'm just glad nothing happened to you."

 

"Was John Proudstar worried about me?" You feigned shock. Heat rose to John's cheeks at your statement. "I'm sorry. With everything going on I shouldn't be running late. I wanted to make sure the cops weren't on my trail and bring them here."

 

"Now I feel stupid for worrying when you were saving our lives." John shook his head and chuckled.

 

"Don't. I think it's cute." You smiled. "And next time I'll be sure to text you."

 

"But you don't have my number." You raised an eyebrow waiting for John to get what you were implying. He let out an 'oh' and handed you his phone. You put your number in and once again you ran off leaving a smitten John standing in your wake.


	27. Flower Power

There's nothing more disheartening than having powers that are, well to you anyway, useless. You had the ability to manipulate plants. To grow them and to destroy them. While everyone's had some sort of use in a fight, yours didn't. All you could do was make a place look pretty. Well, that's what you had ingrained in your mind. John, on the other hand, kept telling you that you'll figure it out eventually. That it takes time for you to discover the full potential of your abilities. You had no reason not to believe him. John is the wisest person you know. He always seems to have decent advice for everyone.

 

A group of you had gone out on a mission to rescue some mutants. While the others were out in the field, you sat in the van with Sage watching the cameras making sure everyone is safe. At some point you zoned out, focussing on making a flower and practicing your abilities. That was soon interrupted by a wide eyed Sage who was freaking out. Apparently their cover was blown and were still inside when the Sentinel Services found them. "Y/N! You've got to go and do something!" She shouted. You were about to vehemently decline but you saw how scared she looked and knew you couldn't sit back while your friends get taken.

 

You exited the van and started running towards the fight. You had no clue what you were going to do. All you knew was that you had to do something. When you arrived, you stopped running and just stood there taking in the scene. You saw Marcos shooting sun beams at some agents but not hurting them, Lorna using her abilities to move a car. Your eyes then landed on John who was fighting another one of the agents. What he didn't see was that someone from behind was approaching him. Your heart started racing at the thought of John getting hurt. You made a vine and used to wrap around the agent after John and pulled it, sending him flying. You looked down at your hand shocked at what you just did and then back up to see John equally as shocked but with a slight smile.

 

You had done it. You had found your use in a fight and that's what you started doing. Every agent you came across either ended up far away from the fight and knocked out or trapped in some vines against a wall or the floor. Once everyone was down, the group made it back to the van and sped out of there before more came. When they were safely away from those after them, everyone relaxed. "Damn, that was amazing, Y/N!" Marcos hollered. You looked down bashfully, not use to the attention. He then went on to explain to Sage what happened, making motions with his hands and noises to imitate the fight with Lorna laughing at her boyfriends antics. You glanced up to see that John wasn't joining in but instead was looking at you, smiling at you with admiration.

 

"It truly was amazing, Y/N." He said, his voice lowered so only you could hear him. "I knew you could do it. See how useful your powers really are."

 

"I have you to thank for that." You returned the smile before wrapping your arms around him. "Thank you for believing in me." You whispered into his ear.

 

"Anytime."


	28. Quake

Although you didn't have powers you still had residence at the mutant underground. In the Sentinel Services' eyes you were a mutant sympathiser while in the underground's eyes you were a saviour of sorts. Ever since your sister had developed her powers you have been helping any and every mutant out there that you came across. That's how you were found by John and that's you ended up with them.

 

Whenever there was a mission in place to retrieve some mutants, you were often tasked with being the interim leader while John was away. Occasionally though, you got to go out on the field and help. Today was one of those days, although right now you were regretting tagging along. The authorities were closer than anyone thought and so now everyone was pinned down by agents firing at you from all directions. You were hiding behind a wall with Marcos while John was stuck in the middle of the fire fight with some younger mutants behind a car.

 

Concern and worry flowed through your veins along with a trickle of anger. You knew you had to do something. You didn't know what it was but it had to be something, anything that could help your boyfriend and those mutants. You scooted closer to the edge of the wall and began looking around making a plan in your head. "What are you doing, Y/N?" Marcos asked, seeing your focussed look.

 

"This." Was all you said before running out from behind the wall. It was all so sudden that Marcos didn't even have time to react and stop you from doing something stupid. You kept running until you reached John behind the car.

 

"Y/N, what are you doing here?" John hissed, once you joined them.

 

"Helping you get these kids out of here." You told him. A bullet flew past your head causing you to flinch and duck down. A strange feeling flowed through you but you ignored it, telling John your plan of getting everyone out of here safely. He nodded and relayed the same information to the small group with you. John then ripped off the car door, using it as a shield and ran across with the group of kids before coming back for you. On the way back to you, out of nowhere, came a device that latched onto John's leg making him collapse in pain while he tries ripping it off.

 

Anger coursed through seeing John in pain. It seemed to have sparked something inside you as the strange feeling came back but this time more intense. You were so blinded by rage that you stepped from behind the safety of the car, not processing the eminent danger or people calling after you. It was like you were being controlled by the strange feeling bubbling inside.

 

That same strange feeling caused a pulse to emit from your body, the force pushing the agents to the ground. You momentarily gained control and a look of terror appeared on your face. Your chest heaved up and down and your hands shook. You were so confused right now but you didn't have much time to make sense of everything as, out of instinct, you brought up your hands to protect yourself when another pulse, this time more concentrated, escaped from your raised hands making the remaining people fall to the ground.

 

The shaking of the ground that accompanied he pulse didn't stop though. You stared at your hands in fear, willing for whatever was happening to you to stop. You were so intently focussed on trying to control it that you didn't notice a purple portal opening up beside you or John pushing you through to a unknown room with Clarice following. Your eyes were screwed shut and your hands were clenched. You were trying various calming methods you used with your sister and have come across yourself but none worked. "John do something." You could hear Clarice, panic laced her voice as she braced herself against a wall due to the whole room shaking.

 

"Y/N! Y/N, look at me. Open your eyes." John urged you. He was kneeling on the floor beside you, his hands cupping your face. "Y/N, please open your eyes." He tried again. This time you carefully opened them. You didn't fail to notice the small smile that appeared on John's face or the anger and panic beginning to wash away. "It's okay. I'm here. You're safe." John assured you calming you down further to the point where the whole building stopped shaking.

 

"John." You breathed, wrapping your arms around his neck relieved that he is okay. After a minute of staying like that realisation hit. Everything about the fight came back. "What did I do? What is happening to me?"

 

"It appears you got your powers, Y/N." John told you, his voice soft as to not scare you. When he said that you snatched your hands away from him as if they could hurt him at any point. John, however, was quick to grab them back, taking your hands in his. "But it's going to be okay. We'll figure this out. Together."


	29. Home for the Holidays (AU)

"Woah, be careful there." Lorna said, interrupting your aimless stirring. You looked down and saw that the sauce had overflowed.

 

"Sorry." You apologised, putting the spoon down and sending them a forced smile.

 

"One would think you were trying to ruin the whole meal." Marcos joked earning a glare from Lorna.

 

"It's not that. I just miss John."

 

"So our company isn't enough?"

 

"That's not what I mean." You said quickly, taking what Marcos is saying seriously.

 

"Marcos knows what you mean." Lorna jumped in, giving her boyfriend a warning look. "You miss John. That's understandable. This is your first holiday without him. But Y/N, John wouldn't want you to be sulking about on your favourite holiday because he's not here. He'd want you to have fun." You thought about what she said and knew she was right. You dipped your head, accepting the hug she was offering before joining Marcos in setting the table.

 

The three of you were sat at the table, eating dinner and talking when you heard a car pulling up. You turned to look out of the window seeing headlights before turning to Lorna and Marcos. "I didn't know we were expecting someone else."

 

"We're not." Marcos said, equally confused. You got up from your seat to get a better look out of the window. When you did you gasped and ran straight out of the front door, making Lorna and Marcos share a confused look before following you.

 

"John!" You exclaimed, running up to him and jumped into a hug. "You're home!"

 

"You know I could never leave you alone on your favourite holiday." He managed to get out before you crashed your lips onto his.

 

"I missed you so much." You mumbled between kisses. The two of you were soon interrupted by Lorna.

 

"Okay, lovebirds, let's take this inside. Don't want Y/N to catch a cold." She said with a laugh, referring to the lack of winter clothing you were wearing. You didn't care that you didn't have a coat on or any shoes on though, all you cared about was that John was home.


	30. More on the Line

No matter how many times you told them you weren't a mutant they didn't believe you. They just laughed at you, occasionally zapping you using the collar they put around your neck, one designed for mutants. When you and John started getting serious there was one thing you were both afraid of, not that you would admit it aloud, and that was you getting captured by the Sentinel Services because you were dating John. Now that it has happened you can't imagine what your boyfriend must be going through.

 

You walked around the clear box waiting for someone to come. Even though they dismiss you every time you still try and tell them you weren't a mutant. This time it was someone new. He wore a suit and had a folder in his hand. Maybe it'll work this time, you thought. "Listen to me, I'm not a mutant. There's no need for this." You pleaded, gesturing to the box they put you in and the collar you were wearing.

 

"Maybe. Maybe not." The man said, humouring you. "But you're dating one, correct? The leader of the mutant underground. You help us we'll make sure you and your child are safe."

 

"Child? What do you mean child? What are you talking about?" You rushed out, slowly getting more frustrated. There was no way you were going to betray John and your friends. You couldn't do that to your family. The man in the suit sighed, taking a piece of paper from his folder and showed you. "No, no, no." You mumbled to yourself. "You're lying. This is just some ploy to get me to help you but I won't. I won't do that to them."

 

"I assure you I'm not lying." He told you. "But I know that no matter what I say you won't believe me. Just think about my offer, Y/N. It's not just you have to think about now." And with that the man left, leaving you to unpack everything he told you. As much as you wanted it to be a lie, you knew deep down that it wasn't. You were pregnant.

 

-

 

"John, you need to calm down." Marcos told his friend, placing a hand on his arm to stop him from throwing or punching something else.

 

"Calm down?! How can I calm down, Marcos?! They took Y/N!" John exclaimed.

 

"We know they took Y/N but Marcos is right. You need to calm down. We need to be smart about this if we're going to get Y/N back." Lorna jumped in, trying to calm John down herself.

 

"I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling. I know if I lost Lorna I'd lose my freaking mind. What I also know is that you'd be by my side helping me find her and that's what I'm going to do but we need to calm down and make a plan." Marcos added and John nodded, taking his friends advice.

 

A phone call broke the silence that had fallen upon the room. They all glanced at each other nervously with Lorna urging John to answer it. He picked up the phone and hesitantly said hello. An unknown voice came through the end sounding desperate. "Is this John Proudstar? I'm Reed Strucker and I need your help."

 

"How did you get this number?" John asked.

 

"I'm a prosecutor with the Sentinel Services. I know where you can find Y/N Y/L/N."

 

"Why should we help you?!" Marcos spat, interrupting Reed.

 

"If you help my family I'll help you get Y/N and the baby back safely." Reed said. It was like the air left John's lungs at the revelation.

 

"W-what?" John stuttered out. Lorna snatched the phone out of John's hand while Marcos comforted him.

 

"We need to discuss this. Call us back on this number in two hours." She said and then hung up without an answer from Reed.

 

"We'll get Y/N back, John. No matter what it takes." Marcos assured him. John thanked him, bringing him into a hug, screwing his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. He just hoped Marcos was right now that there was more on the line.


End file.
